


Stockings

by six1224



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Stockings, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 22:26:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5309330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/six1224/pseuds/six1224
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoro's got a bit of a fetish. And nobody seems to mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stockings

**Author's Note:**

> This is, as always, olivesaretasty's fault. We were having a spirited discussion of thigh highs for one reason or another and she mentioned that she so rarely sees anything with Zoro in thigh highs, and that's a crime. So here we are.
> 
> I think my first ever pwp fic? I FEEL REAL OLD TO BE JUST STARTING ON THIS SORT OF THING BUT HERE IT IS.
> 
> ...I didn't even ship this like...2 weeks ago. What happened?

"This is really what you're into?" Sanji said, taking a puff from his cigarette. He leaned on a table in the men's quarters.

 

"I really wouldn't have guessed," Law added, sitting next to him in a chair, running his fingers through his hair.

 

"It's rude to stare," Zoro growled through gritted teeth. He stood in the middle of the room, face flushed deep pink, and wearing nothing but a pair of black thigh high stockings trimmed with lace.

 

"It's hard not to," Sanji said with a smile, putting out his cigarette on the table and sauntering forward. He slid his suit jacket off and let it fall to the floor, loosening his tie roughly before running his hand lightly down Zoro's side, over his sleek muscles and down his hip. Zoro shivered, and Sanji's eyes focused on his twitching erection. He snapped the band of his stocking and Zoro gave a little yelp.

 

"Plus you don't seem to mind," Law said, standing and pulling off his shirt in one smooth motion. Sanji ran his hands through Zoro’s hair and kissed him roughly, their tongues intertwining. Shivers ran down Zoro’s back as Law approached him from behind, stroking his chest gently and kissing the nape of his neck. He moaned softly against Sanji’s mouth.

 

Sanji broke the kiss, panting lightly, and moved lower, licking slow circles around his nipples. The cook moaned as Zoro ran his hands through his hair, pulling and tugging ever so slightly. Law ran his hands down to grip Zoro's hips, rubbing his own cock against the swordsman's ass through the rough denim of his jeans.

 

"Do you have a preference Blackleg-ya?" Law asked, and Sanji pulled his mouth from Zoro's chest to smile up at him. He stood fully, letting Zoro's hands fall from his hair to his shoulders, and tilted Zoro's chin to him.

 

"Do you have a preference, Marimo?" he asked. Law saw it as the most opportune time to bite roughly at the swordsman's shoulder and Zoro let out a grunt.

 

"I want you in my mouth, ero cook," he groaned, and Sanji smiled. Zoro sought to please his oral fixation.

 

"Very well, Law, let’s give the man what he wants." Sanji pulled his pants and underwear off hurriedly, leaving him in nothing but his undone shirt and tie, and he led them to the bed. Sanji knelt near the head of the bed  and Law pushed Zoro down at the foot. Zoro sat up to leave a trail of kisses along the waistband of the doctor’s jeans and Law bent over to kiss him roughly on the mouth.

 

"Oi, Law," Sanji said, sinking back on his heels. “The man had a request,” he said.

 

"Mmm?" Law responded, glancing over to him without breaking the kiss. Sanji sighed and stroked his cock languidly. He may have been ignored for the moment, but that didn't mean he couldn't enjoy the view.

 

Law pushed Zoro’s chest down to the bed and roughly pulled his hips towards his own before pushing his thighs up and running his hands down the silky stockings. 

 

"These are pretty damn sexy, Zoro-ya," he remarked before running a series of gentle kisses along his muscular calves. He stood back and barked, “Turn over.”

 

Zoro was a mess, flushed and panting and his cock leaking pre-cum, and Sanji rather liked the sight of him on his hands and knees in front of him. He raised himself up on his knees again and Zoro wasted no time dropping to his elbows and licking the length of his shaft. Sanji moaned, running his hands through Zoro's fluffy green hair.

 

Zoro had a moment of confusion when he looked back to see Trafalgar gone but Sanji cupping him under the chin and guiding his mouth to his cock distracted him fully from wondering where the doctor had wandered off to. He took Sanji's erection in his mouth slowly, just the tip at first and then the length inch by inch. He glanced up at Sanji when he managed to swallow most of it and he moaned louder. With a muffled grunt and a sudden cold sensation and the familiar slick feeling of lubed fingers circling his asshole that he realized where the doctor had gotten to.

 

"Sorry Zoro-ya," Law said with a dark smile, "It'll be warmer in just a second." He slowly pushed a finger in, and Zoro shivered. Law ran his fingers down his chest as he slowly moved. Zoro grunted and responded by slowly moving his head, dragging his tongue along the underside of Sanji's cock. Law moved faster and ran his hands down further, grasping Zoro's quivering erection and slowly stroking.

 

Moaning loudly, Zoro let Sanji’s cock fall from his lips. Law chuckled deep in his throat and Sanji scowled at him and grabbed Zoro roughly by the hair and pushed his cock back into his mouth. Zoro eagerly sucked and Sanji pushed himself deeper. Trying to ignore his aching erection, Law pushed another finger slowly into Zoro. A soft grunt left the swordsman, and Law responded by stroking his cock faster.

 

Sanji panted roughly, watching Zoro intently as he moved his mouth slowly up and down his shaft. Law could feel Zoro leaning back, pushing his fingers in deeper and faster, and he scissored them open, spreading the swordsman wider. Law left Zoro's erection to tend to his own, unzipping his fly and pulling his cock out to stroke it roughly as he watched a third of his fingers press into Zoro's tight ass.

 

"Can I?" he asked breathily, and Zoro responded with a moan, his mouth still wrapped around Sanji's cock. Sanji watched with interest as Law slowly eased himself into Zoro. He could see the subtle wince on Zoro's face as Law moved slowly. Sanji responded by pushing his cock deeper into Zoro's mouth, and the swordsman groaned.

 

"Don't ignore me, slutty Marimo," he mumbeled roughly. Law grunted, pulling slowly back and pressing in again and slowly running his hands down Zoro's ass to his stockings. He snapped the bands roughly, and Zoro moaned and quickened his pace on Sanji's cock. Law responded in kind, moving his hips faster and Zoro groaned with Sanji's cock deep in his mouth.

 

"I think that means faster, Law," Sanji said and Zoro moaned in agreement.

 

"Alright Zoro-ya," Law said, his voice gruff with pleasure. He bit his lip and pounded in harder, feeling Zoro tighten around him. Sanji watched for a moment, feeling his cock ache with need. He slid his cock deeper into Zoro's mouth and groaned, "Can I do it?" Zoro nodded and relaxed his throat to let Sanji move on his own.

 

Sanji grasped his hair and pushed in and out more quickly. Law increased his pace to match, bending to run his hands along Zoro's thighs which quivered to the touch under the silky smooth tights.

 

"Ah, I'm so close Marimo," Sanji grunted. He pushed faster, keeping his eyes on Zoro's flushed face. Zoro moaned around his cock in excitement, his cock twitching as Law pounded him more roughly.

 

Sanji arched his back and let his head roll backwards, moaning as he came hard into Zoro's mouth. Zoro sucked gently when Sanji stopped moving, squeezing every last drop from the cook. He moaned in appreciation, running his hands through Zoro's hair. When he was spent, Zoro pulled back with a debauched grin.

 

"Was that good, ero-cook?" he asked, his voice hoarse, and Sanji rolled his eyes. "You know it was," he responded between heavy breaths.

 

Law pulled out quickly and Zoro grunted a protest, feeling suddenly empty. "Turn over," Law grunted, his eyes full of lust. Zoro did as he was told, and Sanji crawled down the bed to curl up next to him, kissing him heatedly and tasting his bitter cum on the other man's tongue.

 

Law pulled Zoro's legs up to his shoulders, running kisses along his thigh highs as he did. Zoro moaned against Sanji's mouth in appreciation. Law chuckled darkly and eased his cock back into Zoro's asshole. He groaned deeper and Sanji broke the kiss to stroke the swordsman's red and swollen erection.

 

"Ah...Sanji..." he mumbled, bucking up into his hand. Sanji chuckled and locked eyes with Law.

 

"I can always tell he's really horny when he actually calls me by my name," he said with a grin and Law returned the smile.

 

"That horny, Zoro-ya? My cock feels that good?" he asked, pounding into him.

 

"Ye-Yes," Zoro huffed. Sanji stroked faster and Zoro moaned again, long and low.

 

"He's close," Sanji remarked, gripping harder. Law nodded, moving faster. Zoro bit his lip and his eyes slid closed.

 

"You'll look at him when you come," Sanji commanded, gripping Zoro’s short hair tightly. He moaned in response and nodded as best he could. He opened his eyes and focused on Law, his dark eyes, his lean muscles covered in black ink, his wiry hands and long fingers roaming over the slick black stockings and Zoro came hard against Sanji's hand, ropes of white splattering onto his stomach.

 

"Mmm good boy," Sanji said, stroking slowly until Zoro fully finished. Law stared at Sanji as he brought his cum-covered hand to his mouth to lick it slowly off and he, too, lost control. "Z-zoro...Sanji..." he moaned as he pounded into the swordsman. Zoro moaned deeply and leaned his head back as he felt Law's cum fill him.

 

Sanji chuckled deeply and grabbed Zoro’s hair, pulling him into a deep kiss.

 

"You two are so much alike," he murmured. Law regained some composure and pulled out slowly. "I could say the same about you," he said.

 

"Me? Like this perverted Marimo?" Sanji scoffed, pushing at Zoro's side.

 

"You're the pervert, ero-cook," Zoro scoffed.

  
"Hardly," Law remarked, and snapped one of his thigh highs against his leg, making Zoro blushed deeply.


End file.
